The present invention relates to an alarm clock integrated with a lamp, and particularly, to an alarm clock integrated with a lamp, which changes luminance of the lamp so that an output of the lamp corresponds to current surrounding brightness when a lamp is turned on at a lamp operation time and initial brightness of the lamp is less than surrounding brightness, and a method for controlling an operation of a lamp by the same.
In general, an alarm clock is a clock that helps to wake up a user by issuing an alarm sound signal, such as a sound or a melody, at a specific set time, such as the time at which the sun rises.
Recently, an alarm clock combined with a lamp in which the lamp is attached to the alarm clock has appeared, and the alarm clock combined with the lamp according to the related art performs the operation of issuing an alarm and lighting up the lamp at the same time.
However, since the alarm clock combined with a lamp in the related art is configured to light up the lamp and issue an alarm immediately at the set time, a sleeping person may be startled by the abrupt alarm or may be irritated while he/she is half asleep and half awake, and a sleeping person cannot open his or her eyes due to being dazzled because the lamp is immediately lit up, thereby making rising rather uncomfortable.
A technology developed in order to solve the problem in the related art is “Alarm Clock which operates in conjunction with a Gradually Fading-in Lamp” under Korean Patent Utility No. 20-0457560 (published on Dec. 23, 2011) filed by the applicants of the present inventions.
The alarm clock under Korean Patent Utility No. 20-0457560 relates to the technology in which the lamp gradually turns bright from a set time, such as a sunrise time, and an alarm rings after the lamp is completely turned bright to prevent surprise or irritation due to an abrupt alarm, which controls so that the lamp becomes gradually bright to prevent glare due to sudden turn-on of the lamp, thereby making a user smoothly and naturally wake up while waking up, and contents thereof are described in the publication document, so that a detailed description thereof will be omitted.
However, the alarm clock under Korean Patent Utility No. 20-0457560 has a problem below.
There may be a case where when the lamp is turned on at a lamp operation time, brightness of the lamp during an initial operation is less than surrounding brightness, and when brightness of the lamp during an initial operation is less than surrounding brightness, there is a problem in that even though the lamp is turned on, the lamp is useless (the brightness of the lamp is weak compared to the surrounding brightness, so that even though the lamp 140 is turned on, the lamp 140 cannot exhibit an original function of gradually making a user up), and power is unnecessarily wasted.
Further, when a person finds a switch of an indoor lamp and turns on the indoor lamp after the lamp is turned on, or natural lighting enters and a surrounding area becomes sufficiently bright, the lamp needs to be turned off, but in order to turn off the lamp combined with the alarm clock again, the person needs to walk to a place where the alarm clock is located, and turn off the lamp, which is very troublesome and inconvenient.